Beyond the apperance of a ditz
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: Usagi thinks, she has feelings. Usagi loses her patience with daily insults, and everyones life changes. But when Ami goes back to save her from something Usagi doesn't want to do, Will the new Usagi be the same as the old one?
1. I

(A/N: I do not own any characters that are trademarked by Naoko Takeuchi. All other's, may...........belong to me. If not, ignore the fact that I exist or that this is even written. Go along w/ this nonsense, and deal w/ what u can. I would appreciate an e-mail 4rm anyone if anyone is interested in me continuing this story. , or, Flames r acceptable considering I want to please my readers. I will answer all e-mail, or respond to those who comment. Arigatou.)  
  
Usagi stirred in her bed. Her eyes hardened as the breeze blew the shadow of the tree that taunted her in the ceiling. Luna was snoring soundly, and Chibi-Usa was clutched tightly to her side. Usagi watched them intently. And stared back up at the shadow the moon silhouetted. Her hair was pushed back from her face, and the bed sheets were put aside.

"I'm not Cinderella." She whispered to no one in particular. Frown deepend. Everyone, the whole senshi, described her as Cinderella. That if Mamoru hadn't rescued her with his love, she would have surely continued living the life of a ditz. Usagi was recollecting her thoughts, 'I changed for myself. He and everyone else encouraged me.' And something trigged in her mind. One time, when Luna had gotten mad at her because she was distracted from sailor senshi work, Luna had told Usagi off. Very off. Luna had called her from a ditz, to a pathetic wannabe. Usagi had run away crying; and Luna had said her sorry's. But all in all, Luna had meant it. She would have never had said it, unless she had thought it. Luna sometimes had faith in her. And it killed Luna, to know that a ditz like her was one day going to become the queen of the moon. Usagi closed her eyes, but remained very awake. And when it was time to go to school, Usagi ate and left without saying a word. She walked to school alone. And made it to class. With time to spare and on time.  
  
During lunch, Makoto unwrapped her meal. Her apple bunnies were attracting attention, so she left the open benches, hiding under the secluded tree Usagi and her always shared their meals under. Eating, it had taken her a while to take notice Usagi was nowhere near. Usagi usually smelled her apple bunnies from miles away. But sight of her was no where near. Ami passed by and paused for a second.

"Konichiwa, Makoto-Chan. Where's Usa?" Makoto looked up at Ami with her mouth stuffed and a pair of chopsticks in her hand lightly pushing another piece of food in her mouth. Makoto shrugged, and Ami frowned. It was strange for Usagi not to be there, but not suspicious. So Ami waved goodbye to Makoto, and Makoto mouthed a food full sayonara.  
  
After school, everyone met up at Rei's shrine. Rei was sweeping the temple, and Makoto was talking to Minako inside. Ami was entering and stared strangely at them.

"What?" they both said in unison. Ami looked around. She looked back at them, worried now. "Where's Usagi-chan?"

"Over here." Rei said entering the room. "She's sleeping in my room. That Usagi is so irresponsible. She probably didn't even sleep all night trying to study for her test today. We've had three weeks to study. I bet she started last night. That's probably why she was early to class. She was the first one there, when I passed by her class in the morning."

The other girls including Chibi-Usa, nodded in approval. Artemis was sprawled on the floor staring at the floor in boredom. But Luna shifted.

"That's not true. Sunday morning I woke her up and forced her to study. Since it was raining, she gave in. I reviewed with her, she should have a perfect score on today's test." Though that fact motioned to everyone to remain clueless about Usagi's acts, they began on the meeting. Usagi wasn't bothered. Even though she was in the next room. She had heard everything. The sound of her name had woken her up. They obviously didn't wake her up, because Usagi was not known as the one who understands plans and attacks and enemy strategies. All Usagi was able to do was wave her wand around, and use the crystal. And love. That was basically the only thing that kept her connected to them. She was a terrible nothing to the mission. Only a vision that had to be fulfilled. Otherwise she was Usagi the funny little immature girl that happened to be the protector of justice and love. A dimwitted girl who swings a wand around. A dopey girl that depended on the other scouts. Or on a man who she remembers from her past. One she had fallen in love with, and had the hard time facing the fact she and him were very odd to be concluded to be a couple. This was Usagi Tsukino...a.k.a. queen Serenity of future Crystal Tokyo, an irresponsible mother who let her only daughter believe she was unloved or not good enough to be an equal figure as her 'amazing' mother. And a husband who was known for having several and constant affairs with her best and closest friends. That's what she was. And it ransacked her brain. Getting up, She opened the screen door, passed the now, gaping girls, and left the temple. Ignoring the yells of protest from the senshi. Concerned, Luna ran off after her, following her, and wondering why Usagi was walking instead of taking the bus. After two blocks; Usagi stopped. Her head fell a bit and her body slouched.

"Go away, Luna." She then continued walking. Luna was appalled at first the ran before her. Standing in front of Usagi she frowned.

"What's wrong with you? What's happened? Your not acting like the Usagi I know." Usagi glared at her and picked up her pace, walking around Luna, she continued walking.

"Isn't that a good thing?" the heavy sarcasm echoed around Luna. Luna stared at Usagi's back in disbelief. And with an indecisive snort, She trotted back to the Temple. And told everyone, the new secret change in the reincarnated princess.


	2. II

Chapter II  
  
Usagi rested her chin on her hand. The other deftly stirring the strawberry shake with the straw. The bar was quite empty, and the sky was darkening.

"What do I do now?" she inhaled roughly. Two hours had passed since her senshi's little incident, and Usagi, was not yet ready to face them yet.

"Usako! The girls been looking all over for yo..." Mamoru had enetered the restourant, looking stressed, but paused at the door. It was raining, rather heavily, and Mamoru was soaked. "Usagi?" he stepped in and frowned. Usagi ignored his presence and was siping at her shake. Confused, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi!" She turned her head to him.

"What is it?" His eyes widened , he reached for something to lean on. Suddenly feeling a pang of hurt.

"hey listen bub, I'm not in the mood, why not go bother Rei for a while." She stood and glared at him, ever so cooly, she walked past him and left the shop. Mamoru remained staring at her empty stool. 'w-what just h- happened????' regaining his posture, he shifted, then ran after her. Usagi sighed 'Do I go home?' she sighed again and suddenly gasped.

"What the..." her arm was tightly clutched by a hand. She turned and angrily snarled at Mamoru. "What the hell is your problem, man!!" she struggled against him.

"Usagi, what the hell has gotten into you!?!?" His impatience and anger, was ripe with burst.

"I hate you, I hate you all!! Why can't anyone leave me alone!!!!" She screamed at his face. His eyes gleamed for a second, and for a moment, she was about to retract her words. The naked hurt in his eyes turned his ovean blue eyes black. But she just looked away. 'No!, I'm tired of this crap. I'm not backing out so easily, not this time!'

"Let go of me, you bastard!!!" and unbelievingly, he did the unexpected. He leaned in and hugged her tightly to him. His voice shook.

"Usagi , tell me.......why are you doing this?" She was stiff. She felt him shake against her. "Serenity..." Her eyes widened, and fiercly, she pushed at him.

"Don't you dare!!! You two-time me! You play with me!! You have no right!!!" Clutching her tighter, he bit his lip.

"please...," she laughed cyniclly. "Are you seriouse. You believe your being honest in this little charade?" He closed his eyes and let go of her. He gave a teary smile.

"Yeah, your right. I suppose.... That maybe its as easy as you make it seem. How easy it is to discard memories..."

SLAP

"You asshole! What the fuck I wrong with you? I'm not stupid. Don't fuck around with me!" His head remained facing to a side. His fists formed into tight fists.

"ooooh, is little Mamo-koo sad? Come on Chiba, be yourself. After everything...I know your just dying to tell me you love me in hopes I'll fall all over you, again." He raimed emotionless and unmoving. He whispered softly.

"Just like you." She stepped back.

"You don't know me...."

"Ditto." He turned to her angrily. This was unexpected. An angry Mamoru Chiba. She tilted her head to a side.

"ok, what is it that you want from me?" He looked at her, up and down. Scanning her with his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I can get it from Rei, she'll be happier doing it than you." ( A/N: Now, this could be taken one of two ways. 1)love, 2) sex. Choose the one that you think it is, and see if it fits w/ the story.) She was gaping at him. Her chin barely touching the ground.

"Oh, by the way, liars aren't part of the list of the qualities I like in a girl, so, its all the same to me."

"I'm not a liar!!!"He stared at her, meaninglessly.

"But you lie constantly." She ganged up on him.

"How so??????"

"You always tell me you love me. Now, I think from you now is that you are. Unless you actually do." She squinted her eyes.

"I don't love you." He stared at her and lifted an eyebrow. His eyes remaining blackish.

"So you are a liar." She squared her jaw and smiled. "As you would have been if I hadn't done something."

"English , please." "with wich sailorscout or friend of mine, would you not have bedded while married to me?" He stiffened.

"So what now, are you going to ingore us all, or are you going to leave Tokyo?" Her eyes strayed.

"I was planning to go and stay with Seiya and the gang..."

"That's pretty far away, and the poparatzzi would love your head on a silver platter." She sneered.

"Whats your point, Chiba?" Hi sighed, and walked around in circles a bit.

"You could stay with me..."

"Your kidding." He rolled his eyes.

"You can leave when you have money to go somewhere. For now, you can stay at my apartment. I'm most of the time out, so..."  
  
(A/N: bwahahahaha. Cliffhanger!!!!! Will she go with him? Or reject him? Review on what you think should be done! Oh, and chapter 1 and this one were finally changed thanx to the persistancy and my sweaty and throbbing hands. it was finally done. hope every one is happy.

with love to those who admire my work,  
Teresa [purplesailorstar] )


	3. III

She stared at I'm in disbelief.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

He frowned.

"What?"

She turned facing her back to him. She sighed.

"After all I just said, what the hell makes you think I'm retarded enough to do that kind of crap?"

She didn't hear anything. She turned. He was gone. She started shaking her head softly.

"Doesn't he realize, I'm not the moon princess and future for a reason? God!" she continued walking, and laughed out laud.

"Screw Seiya , I'm, leaving Tokyo for good. I'll never have to worry of my seeing them again! hah!" she skipped as she walked. Unnoticing the gray kitten that followed her in the dark.

He entered her room. The bed and furniture covered in pinkness and bunnies. She smiled and shook her head. Heading to the closet, she pulled out a gym bag and stuffed it with clothes. She grabbed her savings from the bottom of the small table.

"$200," she whispered. Ever since she was little, out of the few she received of money, she always saved a couples worth. Her allowance was always spent, so she kept her savings in order to buy her own apartment. That was the plan. But now she didn't have time to keep saving. She had to go away. And fast.

"hmm." She looked around the room, trying to see if she could spot anything else to take with her. She picked up a pair of tennis shoes and left the house. The house remaining empty. With what she could manage in public transportation, she got to the airport, taking the nearest flight to America. Leaving everything. Even her dreams, behind in Tokyo. The small feline, hiding away in her bag.

(A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!! I know....i've taken forever to post another chapter, n I know you want to kill me for its shortness, but I promise the next three chappies are worth it. Thank you for waiting, I wont disappoint you!)


	4. IV

Ami stared at the silverish cat in utter shock.

"Are you insane?" Her voice shook with a deep premonition.

The feline grinned sophistically. Making her way around the sleeping Motoki, she sat before Ami.

"In this stage of her life, it is better for her well being that you see her than ever."

Ami shook her head in disbelief. The bottom hem of her nightgown caught under Motoki's ribcage. Making it impossible to move.

"But...but...why me???" Her hands covered her bare collarbone, feeling bared to her hips in a mental intrusion.

Diana sat comfortably on the satin sheets.

"Because, you never doubted her ability, or mocked her lack of inner uniform as the rest did. If anyone has the right to be called a friend of hers its you."

Ami's eyebrow arched.

"Or you want me to go because I'm the only one who can actually speak more than three words in English?"

Diana laughed and Motoki stirred.

"Not precisely, but thank you for pointing out the benefit."

Ami's eyes glazed on Motoki's bare back.

"How long do you suppose this 'Visit' is going to take away from my....life?" Ami stood up from the bed and wrapped a cotton shawl about her shoulders.

"Considering that Usagi was once a part of your life, I don't see why that matters." Ami's bland blue eyes moved sternly to the cat.

"You've changed a lot Diana."

Diana yawned.

"I didn't change, you just never saw me grow into this."

Rubbing her arms up and down in more illusion than cold, she left the room.

"Would you mind if we left tomorrow?"

Diana trotted behind her.

"Meet me at the airport at seven in the morning, if we want to get to Virginia before......uhhh....something happens, we should really get a move on." The silver feline slid the glass door to one side and left. Ami staring at her coffee pot in wonder.

Their lives had once again turned normal. No one knew where Usagi had gone; so the basic idea of a sailor senshi, was pretty much kicked off the curb. Minako returned as Sailor V. Rei took in her life the fact that she was a miko and no more. Chad, becoming a drunk, and Rei's grandfather threw him out.

Makoto works at a bakery and is the coach of the girls varsity team in they're old school.

Ami got married to Motoki, well after several dates. Chibi Usa had disappeared infront of them one day. Talking in her gloomy mood she had picked up after Usagi left. Her body faded, and her last words were "Helios will be all alone....". Luna had become Usagi's brother's new pet. And Artemis stayed with her. And Mamoru.....No one ever heard of Mamoru since Usagi's departure. And all contact between the 'sailor scouts', had become little more than extinct.

Mr. And Ms.Tsukino never say anything. And continue on with their lives and that of their son.

During the morning, Diana had first appeared on her windowsill. She had not noticed who she was until a while afterwards. The gray cats eyes staring accusingly at Motoki.

Amy had told her how Usagi was even more miserable than ever. She had forgotten how to speak Japanese and didn't remember how to write most of it. Her actual job consisted of art. Usagi was a painter. And supposedly a very good one at that. She was vaugly famous as Serenity. She wasn't rich, but she was well rolled in cash. Yet Usagi never smiled. And all her paintings contained images of beautiful princesses crying, or with black backgrounds. Stunning all by announcing she had never once used a model. She never went with a guy, and her rather well built house was her life. Diana living off of the neighbor, Cassandra. But never forgetting Usagi's presence in all the seven years their lives had fought with.

Ami rubbed her eyes. Usagi was discovered with a nose tumor. A simple nasle operation. Yet it was on, Usagi refused to get. And now it was up to Ami to haul her ass to America and save Usagi from herself and a nasal tumor than can reach her brain and in the meantime kill as it grows.

Ami had no choice but to go. It was 8:00 am. She headed back to her room, and collapsed on the bed next to Motoki. Cuddling up against him, she fell asleep. But not completely.

(A/N: I live in florida, n the thing w/ school n the two hurricanes aren't really letting me process in this story as much as I'm trying. I want lots of reviews please! Uhhhh......next chappie coming up in a while. Lol, I bet you weren't expecting Usagi n the bunch to be like this, huh? I know.....i surprise myself sometimes. Reviews please!)


	5. AN important to read! the existance of t...

Because I have not received more than three reviews on this latest chappie, I shall not continue working on it until I do so. If within two months I receive no new review, I will remove the story as I have with others. Please be aware this is not bribery, a lack of admiration tends to mean the story is poor, and I do not wish to keep posting un liked work. Any complaints toward Usagi's problems of health, stubbornness, and/or Ami's personality and/or current state are welcome. Flames in general are. Please, if you actually do like this fanfic, review saying you want me to continue if you have no comment towards the last chappie.

Thank you,

Teresa

(Purplesailorstar)


	6. V

(A/N: I really don't know whether to be angry or happy at the number of reply's I have gotten from the authors note. I want to make this clear for those of you that complained or didn't reply because of anger. I was threatening to take down the story, yes. But not in order to get good reviews. (though I thank all of you who did reply positively) I actually didn't care what type of reply people wrote as long as I knew people read it. By sending me a review saying I read your A/N, was all I actually wanted to continue this story. I personally like this story. But several of you almost never review. And I fear that may sometimes lead me to believe that no one is reading it because of something that they didn't like or they got bored. If in a month...I only receive two reviews that doesn't urge me to go on. So I beg of you all, I am not psychic....nor do I wish to open my email and find a pretty virus from a abused reviewer who got carried away when I removed a story because he/she never reviewed. I know I am being a pain in the ass, but if this happens again, I will post up another A/N to remind you guys that no one is reviewing. I do not wish to post up trash. I am aware I criticize much, but I use that same criticism on myself. I hope all if not most of you understand my meaning and reason for such a....what was it called in a review..."A threat". I get writers block, and I try to make up for it, because I know what its like to wait forever and have a sucky-ass chapter. I do not wish to waste your time, and again, any form of review is appreciated as long as I know the reviewer exists and reads this story or this one chapter.

Thank you

Teresa

(Purplesailorstar))

"Diana, I can't take much of this anymore...please...a hotel..." Ami was finally in Virginia. Being two in the morning and having been walking for four miles from a subway that was six beautiful miles away from the airport, wasn't an experience that left Ami overtaken with joy and happiness. She trudged behind the cat with a large suitcase. A Sansonite, the color light blue. One that was rescued in the seventies in Miami beach. The details in which Ami had found it and where, was unknown because it seemed better to keep the lack of information that way. Her eyes sagged and her heels throbbed to the point of remaining a cripple even after she stopped moving. Diana, all the while, skipping merrily. They stopped before a house. Tall thick walls bordering it but not hiding the top of the diagonal roof. An unwanted overpopulation of vines and jasmine's covering almost all the walls in seeming view. Little of the number near the entrance showed. But all the same, they strolled through and reached the front door. A carved oak door. The portrait of a girl with sharp Odango's and large eyes. A man in a tuxedo hugging her from behind. Ami reminded herself to admire the actual carving and home after she went to sleep.

RRRRINGGG

Diana jumped again and hit the bell a second time with her nose. Laud clashing were heard from the inside of the house. Clangs and Bam's where aloof, and Ami looked around the windows in terror, each room lighting up within eye contact. The door unexpectedly flew open and slapped loudly against the wall. Standing boldly in the doorway was Usagi. In her nightgown and slippers she was growling with intensity. Her long golden locks carried in a braid.

"What the hell could you want at this frickin' hour???" she yelled angrily. Her cheeks reddening as she screamed.

Diana looked at Ami and noticed she was speechless. Diana stepped forward.

"Usagi, I brought Ami to help in..."she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed her awful stare.

"No.........I left all of you behind! Why the hell are all of you here???" Her form neared Ami menacingly.

Diana continued speaking in precise English.

"It is only Ami and I."

Usagi looked at the cat again and sighed. One of feverent frustration.

"What is that you want? And what are you? Diana?"

Diana's forehead vein pounded.

"Yes, Usagi....and I have brought Ami to help you in –"

"In making your art worldwide." Ami cut in. And silence filled the situation. Oh, the irony of it all. Usagi stared at the blue haired woman. A sudden mature ness weighed her features, and the dawn's light was a lack of help.

"Why in the world would you do that?" her voice was low. No longer did she seemed angry, only bothered. As if Ami were another girl scout ringing the door nonstop for cookies.

Ami swayed, her smile quirked for a moment, and she shook her head.

"I....I..."

"You.....what?" Usagi urged on annoyed. Her body leaning lazily against he door frame. She had grown utterly thin. Dangerously thin. Her ears bloated in earings with hoops and beads.

"I was fired. People don't want a fired female doctor in Japan. Its not possible for me to go anywhere without having heard of the 'famous' Ami. I had girls who described me as they're role model. I have nothing. I bumped into Diana and..." Ami was talking fast and hastily. Usagi had her eyes narrowed and yelled for her to shut up.

Ami stared at Usagi in amazement. Had she changed so much, that no longer did she care for what she had to say?

Usagi walked back inside leaving the door open. Ami took the hint and stepped in. A deafly quiet Diana behind her.

An empty white living room. A blanche kitchen, and a grand stairway inbetween. Ami felt not as tired as she now felt impressed. The house seemed evacuated.

Usagi was gone, and Ami went up the spiraling staircase. Reaching the top, A door stood before her. She pried it open and gasped. Canvas' by the million covered the floor all surrounding a large futon embellished with pillows. The circular window in the opposite wall let the pureness of the day's light flow through. Overflowing each charcoal figure, each brush stroke and each color gleam and fill with life.

But the one who captured her attention the most, was the one covered by a large white sheet. The only one. And it was put to the corner of the room. A shadow of soft gray welcoming it. Carefully, she made her way to it, and reached for the coarse vanilla fabric.

"What are you doing??"

Ami turned around to find Usagi next to her and holding folders. Thick, and filled with paper.

"I ...." Usagi's face remained suspicious. "I was admiring your masterpieces."

Usagi's eyebrow lifted.

"Masterpieces, now?" She shoved the several folders to Ami's arms and went back to her futon. She layed down and sighed softly.

"I don't have a phone, but I expect you do. You'd be out of contact with Motoki if you didn't. leave it on the covered 'masterpiece'."she emphasized the word and yawned while curling under several sheets.

"Oh, and if I find out you have seen what's under the cloth, I will kill you." She finally had fallen asleep. And her hand drooped gracefully by her hip. The other lightly touching the beloved pillows.

In curiosity, Ami skimmed through the pages in one folder and had a great urge to cry. It was order form after record of sold items after filled order forms and envelopes of wads of cash, a loose $100 here and there. All three folders were almost equally the same in content and sight.

Exasperated and feeling heavy, Ami stumbled back down the stairs. Diana waited sitting patiently and unbelievably silent. Ami glanced at her watch.

"Six in the morning here in America." Grumbling, she stuffed at the doorstep the folders in her suitcase and went to the nearest inn. To her dismay, by the time she reached the bed in a soft and utterly delicious nightgown with the coolness of the room, her phone was ringing. Diana looked in on it and called out to a frustrated Ami.

"Its Usagi, I know the number, its her."

Ami threw her arms back and groaned.

"God, why me? Why us, the little people????? Whatever happened to Bill Gates and Brad Pitt?Arggghhh!!!" She punched the pillow and had the dying need to smash the phone. She grabbed it and pressed the pretty green button. 'Here' she thought, 'is where my everything, will never be enough. I just hope that some of what memory I have of a serious Usagi's likes and dislikes can help.'


	7. VI

The "Tea Room" was a couple of blocks away, Ami discovered o the map, and journeyed around the beautiful streets of River Front Views. Reaching the doors, her head bobbed to a sign. The door was framed closed. But it was unlocked, and what little room there was inside, booths and tea tables had their lanterns on, giving them, a rural gift. The place was empty, and for a Sunday, being seven in the morning, and yet the world seemed just as tearfully quiet as it did when she came from the airport.

"Have you ever been to Virginia before?" Usagi appeared from the kitchen doors holding a plate of cucumber sandwiches.

Undoing the wrinkles in her suit, she looked away. "No." and Usagi in her large beige dress shrugged.

Reaching for a booth covered in files and folders, they sat down to talk.

"I am no longer Usagi Tsukino.... the only other person besides you, who actually calls me so is my neighbor. I speak to very little people, and am otherwise called Serenity. Don't like it? Tough shit. This the new and improved me, and though you're here to change my views in this beautiful world I am going to remain ignoring you high praises and continue by myself till I die."

Silence

Usagi bared a grin and began skimming through a file.

"I donate 20 of my earnings every month for the Anime Clubs and stores here in River Front View. Not very much of them actually know what Anime means, so the supplies are limited. I will pay you 30 of my earnings, every.... what? Every two weeks or so. The rest of the money goes into paints, brushes, canvases and charcoal. And little of it for food." She handed her a couple of scribbled papers.

"This is your job. Remain on track, follow my league. Refrain from giving this touch any personal importance and we shall all be fine and dandy. Oh, and by the way...."

She got up, chewing, and heading for the door.

"There's an art gallery I'm opening up tonight at ten called he "Hana no Tama" I helped creating it. And maybe if you stopped worrying so damn much about this stupid tumor, you just might find it with out getting too lost and walking back to Tokyo someway or the other. Good luck!" and she ran off.

Ami focused now on the lined papers before her. Checking accounts...bills.... mortgages.... accounts in places both over seas and in land. ...outrageous usernames and important email addresses.

And then the little bell of the door jingled.

Ami looked up, and a man in a business suit was looking around quietly. Flipping through the other folder's contents she sighed heavily. A real manager when all she had been trained to do was work with metal scalpels and mirrors.

He neared her, looking uncertain. His eyes a deep shade of green and a unruly crown of dark brown curls. His suit, made of blacks.

"I am looking for an artist." He looked around once more, almost expecting for something to actually appear when he weren't looking.

Ami's eyebrows lifted. "well, she left a while ago, maybe you can...."

"You are also Japanese?" He showed no recognizable emotion. Yet her eyes returned to the paperwork before her.

"Yes, but I am Serenity's manager. How may I help you? Are you also Japanese?"

she heard him chuckle and take a seat.

"No I am fully American, but your accent is quite strong." Her brows furrowed and she shook her head slowly.

"I am sorry, I shall try to improve it. Is that all?"

He slumped forward and surprised her when he banged his head on the table.

"I need to see her artwork....I must! I must....."

Ami stiffened.

"Why such a great need to?"

he looked up at her with a large red spot in the middle of his forehead and sighed.

"I have....a client who is in love with her......work. I need her to get an appointment. So I can speak to her."

She frowned.

"what is your name?"

"Alyx Montgomery. And yours?"

She stood annoyed.

"not that it matters, but isn't hers more important than mine?"

Hi smiled as he too stood.

"I know it. I have done enough research to have the rudimentary of her life."

She walked to the door with the folders under her arm.

"how utterly interesting....." she muttered as she headed back to her hotel.

'the Lilac Jazz' she whispered as she tossed herself unto the bed, and made a wakeup call reservation at the front desk through the phone.


	8. VII

At eight, the phone rang. Ami's eyes creaked open and she answered in frustration.

"Good morning, this is your Lilac Jazz morning call!" She stared at the receiver and rolled her eyes. Stupid machines.

Hanging up, she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "the art gallery….shit…"

Getting up, she dragged herself to the bathroom and locked the door.

Usagi fitted her hair again into its large braid bun. Whenever someone asked her, how it came to grow to such lengths, she simply shrugged and continued on walking. But now, with the white Egyptian fabric dress, she frowned. She looked like her past-self again. The bathroom light flickered. And a hand covered her mouth, another, nudging a knife against her.

"Ah, Ms.Serenity…..nice to meet you" The voice was distinctly of a man. Slurred. With a hidden accent one would never be able to pin-point.

Panic stricken, Usagi didn't struggle but stiffened. He laughed out laud and let go of her mouth. He seemed to be curious of whether or not she would scream.

"What do you want?" she whispered. Her voice failing her when she tried hiding her fear.

The hand went back to her, with another amusing chuckle, he grasped her forehead and pushed her to lean against him.

"I don't think you phrased that question to my liking…repeat it" and with that he pressed the knife tighter against her throat.

Her eyes were wide, and she was beginning to twitch. She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she tried to speak, she began to stutter.

He began to say something when the door opened. Frustrated, he leaned his head forward to her and whispered in her ear, "I will come back. I'm not losing to your scrawny little ass."

Dumbfounded at his statement, she felt him let go of her and like a rush of freezing wind, the light turned on and there stood a dressed up Ami.

Ami frowned, moving close to Usagi and scanned her with her eyes.

"You need earrings and better shoes." Ami waited patiently for her information to process through Usagi's mind. It never got there. It was too cluttered with the recent event.

Ami, with her patience disappearing, chose the shoes and earrings for her. She put them in front of Usagi. Forcing a move on Usagi's unwilling part.

"A…are you taking me?" she rasped out.

Ami poked her head out from the closet doorway. Thinking on her answer.

"That means we'll be going in a taxi." She warned before diving back in.

Usagi touched her face and went to the mirror. Her skin completely flushed.

"I don't mind." There was a silent plead in her words and Ami heard it. Ami came out of the closet sighing.

"do you wear that to all your exhibits?" perspiration covered Ami's forehead. It seemed Usagi never threw away any clothing. Old and tattered cloth was ripped to make smaller pieces. Things seemingly wanted. But Ami, surrounded by it all, doubted there was more elegant outfits than the one she was already playing.

Usagi didn't answer but all the same she avoided Ami with her eyes.

"Ok…..are you done? I'll go get the taxi." She began to leave the room, careful not to step on any paintings. She remembered she had not taken the same care last she came to the room.

"If I stepped on a drawing or something I'm sorry. I really didn't mean…"

"don't worry about it." Usagi interrupted. Unfamiliar to the new Usagi being thoughtful and considerate, she stared at her for a while, then with a strange feeling of missing, the wave splashing against her, she went downstairs.

Usagi hurried and ran down the stairs moments later and found Ami standing at the doorway staring at the dome ceiling. Enchanted at the freshness of its beauty.

"You should really hang a chandelier , Usagi-chan." She looked back at Usagi and grinned.

"the taxi's outside. Ready?"

Usagi breathed in deeply and nodded while lightly scratching her forearms. Astranged by her actions, Ami closed the door behind her as Usagi stepped out.


End file.
